Second Chances
by x-Angelic-Demon-x
Summary: A Lorian and Arabella fanfic. As a young ruler, Lorian knows much about sacrifices one has to make for the sake of the kingdom, but in sacrificing everything he loves, what has he got left?  With his enemies approaching is it too late to learn to love?
1. Prologue

_**Hi. This is my first ever fanfiction **_____

_**To begin, I plan to make this fanfiction into a trilogy, whereupon each part would have a different central focus. For example, the main focus of this section is the history and journey of a number of key characters, such as Lorian and Arabella.**_

_**That is, have you ever wondered if Lorian was always that cold and distant from others around him, or was this attitude only an act for when he was on duty? Did we really have enough time to focus on him as a character, or did we only see him as a leader? Do you think he would have had a different personality if the fate of the world wasn't on his shoulders? Does he have any friends? If so, do you really believe that he would continuously act so superior and distant in front of them? What about his confusing appearance? How does he view himself (male, female, both?) And finally, what about his family? We are told next to nothing about them.**_

_**What about Arabella? What do we know of her background?**_

_**Therefore, since we know so little about both of the characters I think there's quite a bit of room for me to be inventive with them. Although I shall be keeping as close to the books as possible, be warned that I'm trying to go beyond it a bit, where tiny things might have to be adjusted slightly. **_

_**I will attempt to answer these questions...**_

_**Disclaimer**__**= Sadly I do not own the Guardian's of time Trilogy (sob)**_

_**Enjoy.**_

**Prologue – A glimpse**

He began to step gracefully down the glamorous stairway. His long garments of pure white, silver and gold swept the ground as they glistened magnificently against his glossy skin. He knew he was the envy of all the guests below; men and women alike. Among his generation, he knew he was the purest, as well as the most beautiful; more stunning even than Aphrodite's daughter Harmonia, his beloved cousin. Still, he kept his eyes down, diverting his gaze from the large crowd that awaited his presence until he reached the centre of the swerving staircase. Placing one hand upon the column he waved once to the attendants of the hall, for the benefit of both mortals and immortals alike, before once more beginning his descent. His brother and sister, he had noted, were already seated amongst the other immortals, his family members. Sitting, in particular, beside their mother and father who sat regally at the head of the table, they watched him joyfully. Similarly, gazing up at him proudly, he had observed tears in his parents' eyes at the sight of him, as all that they had hoped to achieve to make had now become a reality. He gave a small smile, feeling special, important and loved, whilst knowing that the celebration would only begin when he took his seat by his father's side.

A sudden ache of loneliness penetrated his heart once again. He sighed inwardly. He had everything that he had ever needed in the long years that he had been alive, yet he still felt lonely; incomplete somehow. In need of someone to love him for who he was. Someone who was willing to accept his rebellious nature, as well as his family's identity and his future role in life. That was when he lifted his gaze and saw her; standing at the bottom of the staircase surrounded with strangely dressed strangers, clearly not from this time. Although he felt a weak pull to some of the group, and an even stronger pull towards the tall male with familiar long hair, his mind, for now, revolved completely around her.

As he focused his gaze, he observed that icy shards decorated her fine features as her dark hair curled in ringlets down the side of her face. Her eyelashes were dark and mysterious; her eyes a deep pool of blue, holding his piercing gaze effectively. Her lips, almost blue with the cold, highlighted her heart shaped face in a glorious light. Smirking slightly when she caught him staring at her so openly, she pushed him slightly, mentally. Upon the feel of such a rare gift, for members outside his family, he raised his eyebrows in near disbelief at her level of power and sighed. _Her. Her. Her… She must be the one I need to make me whole…_

He stared at her then, and thought her an angel. His angel; sent to rescue him from the overwhelming loneliness and the constant pressure of his mother's impatient desire for him to marry. His angel. She was standing just below him, her eyes locked with his and smiling shyly, eyes clearly relieved to see him. He thought that she was so different to other girls his age, or, all those who appeared to be his age. Where they'd normally leap and fuss all around him, eager to fulfil his every whim and demand, begging to be his immortal partner and face the weight of the world together, she stood shyly and unsurely away, brushing back her hair, as if she didn't think she was worth his time, while respecting his privacy and personal space. _Maybe she was waiting for him to come to her…_

He smiled, heart thumping and playing a musical wonder. He couldn't wait to see his mothers face when he told her. _No,_ he decided smugly, _that would be too simple. Too easy_… What she deserved to see was him sealing their bond with his immortal lips_. Won't she be surprised?_ As he continued to stare, his mind still fixated on the strangeness of her and her party's clothes. _What are these oddities that they are wearing? They do not resemble anything that I have seen before. Do they not come from his time?_ His heart missed a beat. _Why do they appear to be tired and worn? Why do they seem so unorganised and disoriented? Why do they appear so confused by their surroundings? Do they not know what day this is? Who all these important people are –or were? Do they even know who I am? What I am?_

And as he walked down the last of the steps, he approached her and the group of weirdly dressed strangers. He almost glided the last few steps that separated them from each other; his face portrayed a handsome confidence as his skin began to slightly glow in anticipation, as he was eager to demonstrate to her –them – just who he was and what he could offer her -them. He stood in front of them. By now, everyone who had been previously seated had their vivid eyes set upon them and were shocked – some even openly outraged- by the strangers' interruption of such an important event. He ignored all this and spoke formally, his voice full with pure and musical melodies that seemed to dance around the room. Finally, he addressed the girl with strange icicles decorating her beautiful features.

"Welcome to our home. Excuse someone for not attending to you, as you can see by our special garments we are in the middle of a celebration. I see you are not from around here. Perhaps not even from this time. Tell me, what is your purpose for visiting us this day? I am sure that we are all curious to know. "

She took a deep breath before taking charge. Her eyes were full of emotions; speaking happily, tearful and gravely all at once.

"You."

He never recalled their visit. It was not meant to be remembered. If it was, this is what would have been officially recorded as the first official meeting.

_**(A.N. So what did you think?)**_


	2. The Aftermath

_**(A.N. Just to let you know, the first couple of chapters are dedicated to plot and character building as well as giving you important information that would be relevant for later on. Just bear with it for now, and I hope you enjoy.)**_

**Chapter 1 –The Aftermath**

**[Present Day]**

Three days had passed and, still, the world was a darker place. As the grey clouds darkened, the morale of the survivors grew bleaker. Yet, hope was not lost. After a bleak few days the time had finally come for the Tribunal members to gather together once more in unity to decide their future course of action. In this sense, the fate of both themselves, as well as the world for that matter, was held firmly in their hands.

The meeting would take place in a matter of minutes.

Each member, if asked their opinion of the upcoming occurrence, would surely report without hesitation feelings of intense dread and nervousness of what awaited them. King Richard sighed tiredly. Once the meeting had begun, each member in turn would be made to face the terrible reality that awaited them. They would be forced to acknowledge the horrid truth. That is, the death of their beloved leader, Lorian. The death of the person who the saddened members, with the exception of himself, had had known for the majority of their live. Even if it was only for a mere fraction of Lorian's, he had known them too. He closed his weary eyes. The person who they all had come to rely heavily on, to constantly make the right decision as well as to lead the forces of light to victory against the darkness throughout the countless centuries, was gone. The person who they had all looked up to and admired; who had given up so much for the cause and yet expected nothing in return, was dead.

_Three days… _

As a result of his sudden departure, against the most insufferable of odds, the universe would begin its descent into chaos. In this sense, not only were the Tribunal members expected to put aside their own grief, as impossible as it may feel, but were expected to gather additional composure to increase their soldier's morale.

Worse, as King Richard glanced upon the gathering darkness that was slowly increasing just beyond the horizon, it was expected of them to elect a new leader. Soon. Just three days after the death of the former one. Truly, it seemed like an impossibly heavy burden to bare.

King Richard sighed once more as he finished adjusting the threaded golden cuffs of his rather crumpled robe as the events of the past few days had finally caught up to him. As he stumbled slowly towards the nearest unoccupied chair which featured in his tiny makeshift chamber. Knowing that he would find no peace of mind if he did not do otherwise, Richard gently closed his eyes as he allowed the memories of the previous few days encompass him.

Unsurprisingly, his mind instantly became active as they worked quickly to transport him back to that fateful day, after the slaying of the last demon, the hasty departure of the order's surviving soldiers to an unknown location and the deaths of the fallen immortals.

_Lorian,_ he sighed mournfully as he cast his mind back a little further. He envisioned that gruesome blade slip unnoticed through the immortal's defence and latched itself into his unguarded flesh. _Though I must admit I never knew you for as long as the other Tribunal members, your absence flows through me like the venomous acid of the Sakarbiatic world. Though I desperately long for you to return to this world to save it from destruction, I also personally long to have you, just once more, by my side._

_You were a very easy person to talk with. Conversation always came naturally, in which you never made me feel awkward or belittled in your company. I did not expect that when I first came you're your service. Not after being told who, as well as what, you really were. Conversation was almost too easy, in fact. After all your cunning and intelligence, you are a far too trusting person… _

_Why did you have to offer your back to her? To that she demon that you, though you might not be best pleased with her for the majority of time, call a sister to you? You must have realised and accepted by now, especially considering the vast amount of time that you have lived upon this earth, that your sister hates you and scorns the mere memory of you? _

_You must have known that she would never have slipped quietly from this plane and onto the next, or wherever it is that you go after death, and would have done anything in her power to make certain that she would never have to make that journey alone. If at all. You knew that she could never be trusted, not even for a second, yet you did trust her nonetheless!_

_You gave her mercy and she gave you death!_

_I barely knew you, my lord and dear friend. However, in the short time that I have seen and conversed with you, I have come to know that the king of all that is light and good in the universe is a courageously young warrior with a brave and pure heart. I've known you to be cunning, calculated and ruthless, as well as a friendly, open and peaceful soul. Though,_ he sighed once again, _I have heard from the other members that you are not as open as you once were. That you hardly let anyone see the real you these days, not even those who are closest to you._

_Is that from a lack of trust in us? Or perhaps a lack of faith in the future?_

_Whatever the cause, _he thought determinedly, _you have, had, been fighting for a very long period of time without rest. And you never gave up… _

_Perhaps, _he tried to think, y_ou might have believed that there was still some good remaining in your sister where, possibly, you couldn't stand to see it slip away forever and leave you all alone in the universe. Especially when you consider the tragic fate of your family…_

_But, my friend, if this is the case then you have been much too generous and optimistic, in which you have allowed your ability to love and forgive others for their past deeds to severely cloud your judgment of them. This is so because, in my eyes at least, although you've shown clearly that you love Lathenia and still desire her to stand beside you as a caring sister, you must understand that it's also clear that she's stopped thinking of you as her loving brother long ago-even before any of us Tribunal members ever walked the earth, I dare say. But even now-after mulling over your possible thoughts, I miss you so…_

After a while, his memories progressed faster and faster. Each one was more intense than the last as King Richard was hurled through time in a matter of milliseconds as the simple thought of his heroic leader sent his mind into unregulated turmoil as he saw speedy glimpses of his lord in various scenes throughout the simple little year that he had known him. The memories hurled around him so fast and furious that, at first, all he could see was vibrant colours and hear a mix of voices as they spoke and overlapped over one another. Thus, being no longer in control of his thought patterns, his mind transported him in an unorganised pattern that resembled something that was nothing like the simple replay of the last few days that he had intended to watch.

Then, after an age and many memories later, Richard finally managed to exert enough control over his emotions to once again view the images that he had intended to observe. Instantly, he noticed that the sea of voices had finally quietened down to the regular sound level, where his vision had narrowed considerably. Now, all he could see and hear was his lord in action against the majority of the demons in the clearing.

He watched in awe as Lorian, after spending nearly all of his energy and power before the battle took place to weave many vital safeguards and protection wards around the area in attempt to seduce the amount of damage that the mere presence of darkness that the demons had in their universe which could have been catastrophically if left unchecked, was lessened. As well as this, he observed that his lord erected many protection shields, charms and barriers around the majority of his soldiers, even going so far as to give them an invisible body shield that would have been almost impossible to shatter completely by the monster's weapons as long as Lorian was alive. And of course, Richard groaned, as well as using enormous blasts of power to disintegrate as many demons as he possibly could in the time that he had, he was also responsible for the destruction of the Citadel. Here, he noted, though Matt had also played a role in its demise, it was mostly Lorian's power that was able to send the necessary amount of force to bring it town and unravel the demon's portal from their world to Earth.

Therefore, as Lorian sent wave upon wave of blinding, thunderous energy through each and every one of the demons' mutant cells that stood in front of him, he was able to send them crashing down to the ground, as well as to simply disintegrate them into ash and dust.

As the demons fell about his feet, he smiled briefly and firmly in, what was probably relief and disgust, at the unfolding events. It was made clear by the immortal's expression that although he was normally against such mindless destruction and chaos, the knowledge that he had vanquished such a great percentage of the threat, whilst ensuring the protection of his soldiers below, gave him something to inwardly cheer about. Especially as he knew that even these weakest of demons were almost impossible to kill by mortal hands.

_Yes,_ Richard agreed with his lord. _It was indeed worth it…_

However, upon hearing his sister's banshee of a wail, his head snapped instantly around to the scene behind him, where he was barely in time to successfully block his sister's maddened attack. Through his conjuring of a metallic bronze sword to match her blow, Lorian was forced to leave the rest of the demon's to the Tribunal members and the unfortunate Named to concentrate on the threat that she, herself, caused. Narrowing their eyes in concentration, the immortals began circling each other like vultures, each knowing that any possible talk of peace was long over. Silently, he observed, the pair waited patiently for the other to charge and break the silence.

_No,_ Richard decided, as he forcefully moved to pull his mind forward in time to the aftermath of battle, as he truly doubted that he could manage to watch that disastrous scene a second time.

_I cannot…will not...see that!_

With one last mental push, his vision darkened once again, only to be returned seconds later.

Looking around warily, he found himself in the clearing. After the remaining members of the Order's soldiers had fled and the rest of the demon's corpses had been burnt, the remaining soldiers of Lorian gathered together for the first time in what felt like a millennia. Richard smiled slightly to himself, as he noticed that they all had begun to lower their weapons slowly, still immensely cautious after their latest battle, where each in their turn twisted around to observe the gathering of the Tribunal members which occurred a little way off from where they all were standing.

Further, the group continued to glance curiously onwards as Arkarian, the Master that they had all known as a comrade as well as a member who held one of the highest ranking positions and was a favourite of Lorian's , went to join them. Seconds later, two other figures walked over, appearing far more hesitant than the others, wherein the gathering concluded that these mysterious individuals must be the newly discovered immortal and his soul mate. This subject , Richard knew, had been quite a topic of interest amongst all the houses throughout the various countries of which the Tribunal, and ultimately Lorian, had ruled. He also noticed, with a slight chuckle, the amazement of some of the newest members upon seeing them, in which they couldn't' wait to discuss the topic with others near them.

Richard also realised that although each of these members, who appeared in the waiting crowd, seemed exhausted, confused, curious and even frightened of their future and how things curiously stood, they were loyal and sensible enough to give the Tribunal time to breathe, and gather their thoughts enough to decide an appropriate course of action before bombarding them with their concerns and fears, as he noticed many were itching to do.

Richard's smile widened further as he saw that their soldiers, who were of various ages, genders and beings turned their attentions back towards each other: as though attempting to study their fellow members or make connections of familiarity between themselves. Further, he noticed, the atmosphere was rigged tight with tension, as the majority had initially realised that they were without any sort of concealment to protect their identifies from the others. In this light, they had been swamped with nerves and concern. However, within moments the feeling eased as they all realised the benefit of this outcome as they were finally able to discover just who exactly was part of the same organisation as themselves.

Although many failed to recognise anyone that they had previously known in their daily lives, others did. Thus, many saw this turnout as a chance to create and strengthen bonds of friendship, even if they were not already friends.

"Hey, thanks for saving me, man," he had heard one person declare to an unkown soldier who had been battling hard by his side for the majority of the conflict. "I owe you one!"

"No sweat," the other replied, "I was just doing my job, silly!"

"So what's your name?"

"Frank?" he suddenly heard another voice being called out from the West. "I can't believe you're part of this! I always thought you were an evil jerk who couldn't give a damn about anybody! Boy, was I wrong!"

More voices.

"Mam?!"

"Son!"

"Who's this?" one person demanded. "Harry Lenox from the fifth floor?"

"Hey there boss!"

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

" I told you I had a perfectly good reason for being late to work, didn't I?"

"Shelley, my girl?"

"Roger?"

"Well who'd have thought it!"

"Roger!"

"So this was what you were hiding from me all this time. I – I just can't believe that this was the thing that was stopping us from getting married!"

She suddenly slapped him. "You see?" she demanded. "I told you I wasn't having an affair!"

"Well-now you can see I didn't join a gang!"

Conversations and exclamations constantly erupted throughout the area.

The majority of the introductions were friendly and eager, where everyone was excited and began firing rapid questions at each other, uncaring that they couldn't understand some of the answers that were been given due to the language barriers between particular countries. However, Richard sobered quickly as he noticed some small, mournful gatherings sitting in circular patterns on the ground as they hovered protectively other what was supposedly a loved one or friend, whereupon they embraced each other tightly for comfort and love.

As Richard turned his attention back towards the Tribunal's discussion that day, his smile slipped even further as he remembered vaguely the rushed chaos that it had held.

Simply, it concluded with the suggestion that Lorian and Lathenia would be enclosed in golden tombs until they had found the appropriate course of action that should be taken to display the highest level of respect possible for them, especially for their lord who had given more than most of the cause. Each member had also agreed that they shouldn't even consider naming a successor for Lorian's throne whilst in their current situation until they had the spent some time to ponder and reflect the decision. Particularly, as it seemed to be an impossible and unfair burden to laden onto any poor individual at the present time.

Therefore, they had arranged to hold a well detained meeting approximately three days from the battle to give each member of the Tribunal time to think and watch over each individual in their house and to protect them from any possible act of retaliation that the Order could decide to launch. Additionally, time was given for them to inspect the damage that could have been caused to their world because of the demon invasion which Lorian did not have enough time to properly inspect.

The location of this dire meeting would be left for the remaining immortal triplet to decide and provide them with. That is, without the citadel and the technology that it held, the ancient dwelling in Athens that they were all so used to calling home was now inaccessible. Therefore, a new location of immense security was in desperate need.

As for where the remaining Tribunal members were meant to be staying presently, since their home was destroyed, King Richard smiled tiredly once more and laughed humorously as his mind was drawn back to the present time. Although all the members were wealthy with high connections in various areas of finance and power in the modern world, they all wished to remain hidden on Earth in their separate kingdoms until better preparations could be made after the meeting. In this way, they could silently record the damage that had been done to the universe from different locations of the world, as well as the daily changes that could possibly be occurring as consequences. Therefore, it seemed prudent that each member would reside in the home of a willing member of their house. In this sense, Tribunal members would be in a better position to protect their soldiers and try to help them deal with any concerns or fears that they held.

Richard grinned as he remembered spying at the eager hands rising as the majority, as he thought about it, of his people wished to volunteer to have a highly respected Tribunal member in their home for a few days. He laughed, in particular, at the eagerness which his own generous host displayed, whereupon his emerald eyes shone as he received his acceptance of the invitation as he glanced up at him in earnest, much like an adorable puppy, as he found it impossible to pick anyone else other than him at this present time.

On the whole, his host had behaved remarkably and was always made sure that he had what he needed, especially considering the little he had to live with. He'd instantly given his king the best bedroom, as well as the only bedroom, in the house whilst he slept dutifully and without a single complaint on the small and simple sofa in the next room that was connected with the kitchen. Further, although he discovered that the poor chap lived alone with only the small amount that the guard thought to give him, the boy's company had been immensely pleasant and oddly comforting during this dark period, as his boisterous humour seemed to brighten any situation. He was so grateful of this he mentally vowed to himself, as soon as he returned from the meeting that day, that he would move the lad to a more suitable home and would ensure that he had enough money to live comfortably in a warm and pleasant environment.

Unsurprisingly, Richard hid a grin, as he thought more about his host. Suddenly, there came a hesitant knock on his chamber, or bedroom as modern society now call it, door.

"You may enter," he called warmly, finding the situation hugely ironic.

Dillion stuck his head through the open door and grinned at his lord. "Its time, my lord. The meeting's about to be held."

"Thank you, Dillon," he said simply, and watched the boy retreat to the living room.

After one more moment of reflection, he stood up slowly and straightened his lengthily robe, stretching to his formal height, whilst looking indeed the part of a glorious and regal king of old, he raised his hands and focused. That is, although he was a powerful and valuable member of the tribunal, he was still new to this new world and the power that he held.

Thus, allowing his body to become light and carefree, he closed his eyes before he vanished in a silver haze of light to join his newly found brothers and sisters at what would most probably be the most important event of his life.

Boy, was he dreading it.


	3. A Friend in Need

Chapter 2 – A Friend in Need

As well as dark, the world had swiftly become a morbid place full of sorrow, misery and despair. Although they, those under Lorian's command, had won the final battle, the feeling of loss, accompanied by the overwhelming confusion after the aftermath, penetrated their hearts. Finally, as the sun began to make its appearance, making it therefore the third day without their majestic ruler, the time had come for the Tribunal members to gather to decide their course of action in this dire time.

Lord Penbarin was first to enter the enclosed chamber which had been chosen with considerable care for the purpose of the meeting. As its walls had been carefully crafted out of unusual and, mostly, unknown hard substances some millennia's ago by makers unknown to him, Penbarin's eyes darted across their surfaces with mild interest. A striking silver met his gaze, as faint lines of royal blue darted beneath the surface, providing the substance with enough defensive power to make the walls impenetrable. Moreover, the ancient runic symbols which subtly decorated the edges of the chamber's ceiling briefly flashed a dark purple, ensuring that the location was indeed hidden, save from the remaining immortal and, therefore, protected from harm.

As he made his way further inside the darkened room, Penbarin's eyes curiously explored the elegant and finely decorated details of the circular room, which were supported splendidly by six tall white pillars, which resembled those discovered in ancient Greece. Additionally, the circular mossy green runes discovered upon the pillar's base complemented those on the ceiling, in which the glow that emanated from them were as ancient as time, and had enough magic to safeguard, defend and project the room and its content from the mightiest of demons.

The floor, he noticed, was slightly darker than the walls, which had been lightened considerably with the small flames that clung to them, and danced warmly to their audience. Normally bare, the room itself, on this particular day, was consisted only of an ancient round table, which had been conjured and made especially for the pressing business at hand, and a number of firm, but comfortable, chairs.

As King Richard entered the chamber, he similarly took the time to effectively appreciate what the room currently had to offer before walking slowly over to Penbarin's side to greet his comrade. Penbarin noticed, as he greeting him as formally as he had always done, that his expression was calm but grim, with slight concern slipping into his eyes.

"Hail my brother," Richard uttered ritualistically, gently grasping the bigger mans arms.

"Hail," Penbarin replied sadly, his smile not quite reaching his eyes as he lowered his hand back to his side.

"How do you fare in this time of passing?" he asked politely, although he had guessed the nature of the reply.

"Not too well I fear," Penbarin admitted, shaking his head in near helplessness. "Though this should be a time of great celebration after our battle with the order, the loss of our leader, our dear companion, lowers me so. It truly leaves me in doubt as to whether we can successfully manage to govern the universe as effectively as we did without him, or even whether Dartemis will actually leave his realm entirely to govern us as Lorian did. And if he doesn't, what then? Not to mention the death of so many members of the Guard, as well as members from the other branches of our organisation, and the vast number of innocents who either suffered or lost their lives, and the destruction of our beloved Citadel that was around long before I ever was -."

"Yes," Richard nodded his head, "we do indeed a high number of uncertainties, as well as suffered a high number of fatalities both inside and outside of Lorian's organisation."

"We just have to find a way of overcoming it," Penbarin said strongly. "There is no other option."

"Aye," he said sympathetically. "How goes Lady Arabella?"

On hearing the question, Penbarin's features dropped suddenly, as if forced down by a tonne of lead. "Not well I fear. Through she has bestowed her forgiveness on us all for our serious misjudgement of her, she no longer seeks our company as she once did."

"Not even yours?" Richard's eyebrows rose, knowing how close the pair were to one another.

"Not even mine," he added, the tone of his voice sounded lower, and more mournful. "Her social duties have recently either been neglected or cast aside as she makes the decision to go further into hiding with her, of what I imagine to be, current overwhelming grief."

"I take it you have attempted to comfort her in these hard times?"

Penbarin nodded his head. "Of course, though, her mourning, and her pain runs deep - so deep in fact that I fear for her sanity and safety if it continues for much longer. Lorian's death has affected her more than we mortals can detect with our eyes, therefore we must be extremely cautious around her, and must try to constantly be in her company from now on."

"She will listen to you," Richard comforted him, as he acknowledged and accepted the unspoken favour Penbarin had asked of him.

"Even in grief," he replied, "her kind personality still shines through. However, although she will listen to everyone, she would answer to no one. The only person that had any skill in persuading her to do something that she was uncomfortable with was Lorian, and even then she often had her own way."

"But she sees you differently from the rest of us," Richard tried. "Your opinion matters to her. She confides in you and takes it to heart. Although I have not been here long I know of the relationships between us be they special or not. Therefore, I can say for certain that Arabella cherishes you and views you as a loyal friend, therefore you can give her the wisdom and comfort that others could not."

"You know not-"

"Not of what I speak?" Richard asked smugly as he casually raised his eyebrows in his comrade's direction. "You two were chosen by Lorian especially-"

"As were most of us," Penbarin interrupted him. "That does not equal a special bond between us."

"Just go to her later, my dear friend," King Richard concluded, "comfort her in any way you can. Then, with luck, she might just pull through."

_**(A.N. And that's the chapter. How do you like it?)**_


	4. The Meeting

_**(A.N. Just to let you know, while I will follow events that happened in the book, I can and have added my own take to the events and characters, where I'll be adding different things to some topics you originally know.)**_

Chapter 4- The Meeting

As dawn arrived, the thousands of crystal shards that were implanted in the walls of the chamber came to life and glowed a luminous blue. No more was said between the two royals as they made their way to their seats, sitting randomly a few seats away from each other. Lord Penbarin, after a few final words with Richard, turned his head to those arriving, awaiting her entrance. As the Tribunal members now flocked inside one after the other, or sometimes in pairs or groups he searched for her, worriedly. Finally, the last member entered the room slowly and alone; her face was sombre and downcast. He called to her softly, offering her the seat beside him, but when their eyes met he found it hard to silence a horrified gasp.

Arabella, who was usually the subject of universal conversation for her fashionable tastes and her wit and charm now wore the simplest of garments that made her look exhausted and bleak. Her face was unusually stripped and pale, almost devoid of emotion. Her icy composure that normally melted away with her radiating aura and magnified but her warm beauty which always made her look spectacular, was now greatly diminished. Her icicle covered eyelashes that once defined her features were gone as they melted constantly while her eyes were swollen and read, her once inviting eyes were glazed over with loss and emptiness.

She glanced briefly at the number of empty seats that were ready and waiting for later members come and join them and gave one inward sigh before quietly accepting the small seat next to Penbarin. He greeted her warmly, as he always did, which her feel instantly guilty about being unable to do the same. As he was about to say more, to comfort her, the doors slowly closed and left the room in silence. Cursing inwardly as the opportunity slipped him by, he and others cut off their conversations with apologetic smiles before setting down to business.

"We are here today," Queen Brystianne regally announced, "to look upon our lord and leader's tragic death; to mourn his passing and also to attempt to restore order and reassurance to the guard and more to the universe itself in any way we can. We must begin by addressing the role of leadership, our plans for the Citadel and present and future actions of the guard. Before calling the key members to aid us we must, as Lorian's personally chosen Tribunal, deliver our say in the matter."

"Firstly, I believe we must settle the role of leadership," Lady Divine continued, her voice light and young. "Lorian announced no heir or succession, therefore we suffer quite a dilemma."

"What about Arkarian?" King Richard asked. "Surely, as Lorian's son, he should be the one to take his place?"

Upon finishing his statement, every pair of eyes in that room looked at him in surprise and mild horror.

"What?" Richard asked defensively.

_Why are they acting like I'm insane to pose such a question?_ King Richard thought. _Surely it cannot be that they do not trust Arkarian or his strength? I'm sure he has inherited so much of it from his father._

"I know he is not a proper immortal," King Richard said slowly, trying to figure out what the problem was, "but he is wise and powerful and willing to listen to any advice that is given to him. He has much more experience than Matt and I really do think he would make an excellent ruler…"

Silence met his opinion, and he began to shift uncomfortably in his seat to try to ease the tension. His eyes focused on Arabella and he astonishingly noticed she looked far paler than earlier. Worse, she appeared lost in thought, as if his words had made her recall a horrid memory; he was sure he was not the only person who saw a tear or two drop silently from her eyes.

"Well," Sir Syford began hesitantly, before looking at the other members for approval, "while I am sure that every person here agrees with your opinion of Arkarian-"

Nods and murmers of approval quickly rose around the room.

"-but…," he hesitated, "you see…"

"What he is trying to say," Queen Brystianne said, "is that we are not sure…no…we are sure that Lorien did not wish this outcome on Arkarian."

"Can I ask why?" he said after another moment of silence.

As everyone began to look at everyone else for a third time for help and advice on what to say, king Richard began to lose his temper.

"Did something happen that I have no knowledge about?" he asked suddenly, an upon seeing a number of them wince in what he supposed was a memory of a past occurrence he knew he was right.

Lord Penbarin looked highly uncomfortable in what he was going to say. "Yes, you could say that something happened in the past that you are unaware of which makes us all uneasy about discussing this line of thought."

"A lot of things have occurred in the past that you are unaware of," Lady Divine interrupted him. "In a way, you are very fortunate that you were not around to witness them, as they have caused us all so much pain. This line of thought in particular is highly painful to many of us."

"Yes," Penbarin sighed, "but a lack of knowledge can also be a burden in times such as these, where we must reopen old wounds –" Elenna sighed, but Sir Syford interrupted her.

"Though opening old wounds is indeed a necessity now," he said, "I'm afraid we cannot say much on the subject as Lorien forbade any talk of the subject of Arkarian's birth and childhood. Even though he is no longer here, I will not disrespect him by talking by spilling secrets he did not wish to reveal to anyone at the time. It is only unfortunate that he did not have the chance to allow us to tell you what really occurred."

"But," his eyebrows rose in confusion," don't I already know how Arkarian was born and raised? Did Ethan and Isabel not help the mortal woman give birth to him in the past? Did he not spend his childhood on earth like what is told?"

Both uncomfortable and appologetic stares met him once again.

"Not exactly," Sir Syford sighed. "The most we can reveal about the subject is that Lorian a stronger connection to Arkarian, whether Arkarian knows it or not is irrelevant, than you were led to believe."

"Lorian's love for Arkarian," Lord Penbarin added, "was so strong that he would not wish Arkarian to sit upon the throne without receiving proper training for it."

"Proper training for it," Syford added, "is around 200-500 years, depending on how much the person in question knew about ruling prior."

"Why so long?" Richard's eyes widened.

"Immortals are, well, immortal," Elenna shrugged, "so they need to be aware of what they are doing."

"In addition," Brystianne declared, "this is more than just being a ruler of a country or planet. This leadership is basically for governing the universe. The are so many different worlds and races to be knowledgeable about that it would take a while to get to know them all as well as get them all to respect you and accept your leadership."

"More," Lady Divine said, "the person must get used to wielding the power that the leadership brings."

"Doesn't that come with practice?" King Richard asked.

"Yes," Penbarin admitted, "but the power which is person will hold has a very corruptible nature. Look at what happened to the Titans, for example. Kronos was destined to be a great king but he allowed the power to corrupt him and he was eventually cast down."

"Lorian managed alright?"

"The power did not corrupt Lorian," Penbarin nodded, "but Lorian came into power at too young an age. With the early death of his parents and relatives in the midst of a chaotic and horrifying war to save the universe from eternal darkness, Lorian was left in power with barely anyone left who knew how to support and guide him- that is why he had to create and build a number of things himself…and that is also why that I know, no matter what happened to Arkarian in the past, that Lorian would not want to put Arkarian in a postion he did not fully know what to do."

"Alright," King Richard admitted defeat, "if Arkarian cannot take Lorian's place who else is there?"

Queen Brystianne regally stated, "we must consider the possibility of one of us ascending the throne if it is possible, so that we can raise it as a possibility when all the members have gathered."

"It is true, dear sister," Elena spoke up, "that Lorian chose us all uniquely and individually for this group in order to help him rule. But, although he told us that each of us deserved to sit here, we do not know why, or how he managed to choose us out of the billions of other humans, as well as other species, in history. We all have different qualities and we do not know which, or if any, are suitable for this position."

"He chose use to guide, guard and defend. Therefore, how would we know if there's a touch of leadership, on this scale , in us?"

"What has been risen is true enough, " Elenna said. "Maybe we weren't picked for leadership quality, but Lorian did not foresee this outcome, and no matter how hard it may seem, we must today find the means to an end."

"But," Sir Syford commented, "although we were all once mortals and chosen by Lorian himself to be here, most of us were chosen beforehand. What I mean by this, Richard, is Loran let most of us live our human lives until the end, approaching us when we died to offer us a choice- this choice. To live on and to watch over the needy, to protect them and all the realms when and as best as we could, where he blessed us with many powerful skills to do so. Additionally, a lot of us died young; Alexandon was a mere nineteen when death fell upon him and he looked into the eyes of Lorian. I am sure Richard, that if it were not for Ethan and his interfering that he would have come to make you the same offer upon your death. But, there were two of us here that Lorian treated differently: that is you Penbarin and Lady Arabella. Though you are from different era's, you are similar. I wonder why he relies on you more than us. Is there something different about you?"

Penbarin answered quickly, feeling Arabella's instant discomfort and not wanting to increase it. "I know not. I was nine and twenty when I first saw Lorian. It was after a rather tragic incident. He came to me disguised as a mortal do-weller. At first he kept his distance, therefore, it took me a while to notice that he was following me. One day he came up to me, his face a mask of confusion. He asked me who I was, and of course when I told him he wasn't surprised, only a little frustrated.

"What is so special about you?" he asked, his incredibly young face glowed.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, bewildered and also a little hurt.

"What is it that marks you? That keeps drawing my attention to you?" he asked irritated. "Is it not something you have done or are doing, I have spent enough time around you to know this," he muttered to himself. Suddenly the worry lines along his temples and under his eyes that threatened to permanently scar his youthful appearance pained me, for he could not have older than nineteen at the time and it was no good sign to see this on so young a boy.

"Is something troubling you?" I asked him worriedly. "Is there anything I could help you with?" For I was well known in the area to be a man of some importance. He looked at me up and down, which made me want to look into his eyes, which were such a deep shade of blue that I could almost see purple specks. In them I saw a fiery youth who, for some reason, had been tasked with such a heavy burden that he could no longer deal with it by himself. The intensity of his gaze rendered it impossible to look away; it literally felt like I was falling. Though it wasn't unpleasant, it made me realise that there was more to this boy than that I noticed.

"Do you do this a lot?" he asked, unaware or ignoring what had just happened.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked him in bewilderment. My head was spinning, as it normally is when you feel Lorian push into your mind, to see your soul.

He smiled warmly. "Offering to help people- even when they are complete strangers."

"I do," I answered honestly, unashamed by my actions. "I was not a man born into wealth. I had to find a way to survive on my own. Through this, I learnt the true value of things, and it isn't in money. I work hard so that others can share a similar enlightenment."

"Do you feel ashamed that you can't help more people? At the suffering that goes on around you caused by your fellow humans?"

"I-"

"Because you cannot hope to save everyone here. You are only one human after all. It isn't your responsibility."

"But-"

"It is mine."

He went on then, explaining who he was and although all that he was explaining sounded impossible, but I never doubted him.

"But," I whispered, thinking back to the start of this conversation, "what's so special about me?"

"You care," he said simply, and offered me the chance to go back with him, by his side to help him protect the universe.

"But I couldn't possibly walk by your side," I protested, my eyes widening at learning who this person was and all that he had been through up until that point.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not…"

"Worthy?"

"Stop reading my mind."

His youthful laughter increased. It was a cold day here, the snow was just beginning t fall. Feeling the temperature drop, I reached into my pocket to pull a scarf out to give it to him as he had very little to defend himself against the cold, finding it hard to believe that such a young person would have such a huge responsibility already on his shoulders.

"How would you think you're not worthy. I have searched for your heart and soul- the very essence of your nature and you're perfect for my Tribunal."

"A what?"

He rolled his eyes but quickly explained.

"How old are you?" I asked, suddenly.

"Late nineteen. Why?"

"For someone who claims to be the ruler and protector of the universe it seems a little young. Are your parents in charge? Or at least aiding you?"

"No," his face saddened. "They were in charge, but they died when I was just seventeen."

"But you have advisors and other family members to help you rule? I know from experience that it is difficult to live in and maintain a household after a death, but the universe…"

"Nearly all of my family died in the Atroveskian battle. The Greek gods that you have heard of were based loosely on members of my family. My mother was Athena, and my father was Artemis –and before you ask, no he was not a female focused on protecting her chastity. I had an uncle and aunt called Ares and Aphrodite who were constantly with us on our palace in Olympus, and their children were named Harmonia and Eros. Apollo was my father's twin , but we hardly saw him as he was very committed to his duty. Similarly, Hades and Poseidon would not be my granduncles but my uncles, being my mother's brothers. Persephone, Triton and Amphitrite were all real, among a few others. Demter, dear Demeter, was real too, and again my parent's older sister. Dionysus was a real figure too, though a little complicated. As was Hermes and Hephaestus –both bachelors. There was no Hera or Zeus."

"Really?"

He patiently nodded, aware that I still had many questions that I wished to ask him.

"No siblings then?"

"I'm a triplet. Or…was. I had a younger brother called Dartemis and a sister called Lathenia."

"Both dead then?"

"Much more complicated than that I'm afraid. When the bloodshed came to an end, when I felt relief that I could not lose anyone else, she turned on us without warning and against her character, in which she threatened –and is currently threatening- to destroy everything that we believed was good in the realms. I was forced to do it, had to do it.." his face fell in guilt and sadness.

"Do what?"

"Kill my brother."

While I wanted to comment on this, especially as he did not seem the type to do something so cruel, I saw that this was not the time.

"What about all the staff, advisers and all of those different members rulers have to help them? Wouldn't' your father have had his own tribunal?"

His face darkened in rage at the very mention of them.

"They no longer work for me," was all that he said. It would only be much later on that I would learn much more about them.

"In conclusion," Lorian summarised, "there is only me, save a handful of human servants who will all be in the ground in a few years; I am desperate and at a serious disadvantage. My enemies greatly outnumber me and could easily take control of the realms if they found the intelligence to work together. I need help, but I cannot recruit just anyone. They must truly be worthy and loyal to earn the position. Normally, they are born to assume the roles that I have in mind, but I do not have that luxury-I must look elsewhere. It is because of what happened to the last group that I have been very reluctant to recruit anyone at all until this day, but I sense something in you, a touch of destiny perhaps- that is what Persephone always says.

"At any rate, I believe that you are worthy to join me and my cause as a member of the tribunal. You're gain of wealth did not corrupt you; your newfound power, I dare say, made you even more generous and willing to help others. As long as you do not lose this outlook on life, will you join me?

"And that is really what happened," Penbarin concluded, "where I imagine a similar occurrence happened to Arabella. Maybe he saw something of himself in us, or he really needed the support of a friend and ally, but here we are nevertheless."

"You both know the ways of the guard better than most, and have experienced Lorian in command," Alexandon mulled, "it could be possible…"

"No," Arabella whispered shakily. "I cannot… as even at this moment I have trouble ruling myself. I am not a worthy candidate."

"We understand," Elenna said softly. "Lord Penbarin, what say you?"

"I know not. Is it possible that I could accomplish such a task?"

"We know not, but for the future of our kingdom, I hope so."

The duration of the morning was carried out with further discussion, with the exception of the hour before midday, where they were forced to cease as their allotted time had come to an end. Rising slowly, the Tribunal members left the chamber to relax for an hour to wait for the final key members to arrive; the final verdict could only be delivered if they were all together and united as one.


End file.
